Some vehicles include an autonomous operation system under which the vehicle is subject to autonomous operation. In these so-called autonomous vehicles, a human driver may cede control over one or more primary control functions in favor of autonomous operation. In autonomous operation, the autonomous operation system generates a driving plan for maneuvering the vehicle on a roadway based on detected information about the environment surrounding the vehicle. To execute the driving plan, the autonomous operation system operates vehicle systems associated with the primary control functions over which the human driver has ceded control.